The Dark Side Of Me
by MorningstarGirl666
Summary: After a Separatist experiment goes wrong, three Siths are pulled from their alternate dimension and into Anakin, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan's world. When the Jedi Council strikes a deal with these eerily familiar Sith, ensuring they don't attack the Jedi and instead fight alongside them while they wait for their oppotunity to get home, Anakin truly thinks the whole galaxy has gone mad.
1. Experiment Gone Wrong

**This story is based on a Sith AU prompt I saw on tumblr so the credit of this story goes to them. I wouldn't have thought of it otherwise! However, other than the basic prompt for it, the rest of story belongs to me. As always though, the canon versions of the characters belongs to disney and lucasfilm.**

 **For those of you who follow my other story 'Secrets of the Past' (if you haven't read it yet, I highly recommend it, especially if you love Obi-Wan!), don't worry! I haven't abandoned it, in fact, the next chapter will be up by the end of the week.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy this new story and I'd love to see some reviews. After all, who doesn't love the Sith versions of our favorite characters? Buckle up your seat belts, this is going to be one hell of a ride!**

* * *

Dooku leaned back in his leather chair, observing the screens in front of him as a fiendish grin began to crawl it's way onto his lips. In front of him the screens showed numerous camera angles of the same laboratory the size of a hangar, the flickering blue light from the screens casting his ever aging face in eerie shadows.

Grevious could be seen on the screens, barking orders to droids and scientists alike, who all scurried to and thro around a massive, mechanical machine that resembled a gateway. Small lights shone all over it's structure, its mechanical insides open for everyone to see with wires strewn all across it like a network of veins and arteries that made it able to function.

The engineers had called it the greatest step in technology their generation had made in centuries, even though it was just a prototype. To be fair, Dooku had agreed with them. After all, if the first trans-dimensional portal wasn't a leap in new technology, what was?

Dooku didn't care that he was breaking history or that it was a massive technological discovery – he only cared whether it worked or not. If it did then, well, the Republic was going to find it even harder to fight against his army. The idea of the machine was that it opened a doorway into another dimension that had infinite space. Once opened, they could store whatever they wanted inside that dimension; ammunition, droid armies – even whole battle fleets. Then they would open another gateway on the other side of the galaxy or wherever they needed the reinforcements, and retrieve what had been stored in the alternate dimension. It saved time traveling in hyperspace for hours or even days, depending on how far away the destination was. If the Separatists could have reinforcements instantly, how could the Republic even hope to beat them?

The only problem was, was that Dooku hadn't considered that a door, once opened, could be entered from _both_ sides.

"Grevious, is it ready?" Dooku asked, talking through his com unit as he watched Grevious answer the call through the screens.

"Yes, Count Dooku. They await your instructions." Came the cyborg's cybernetic reply, his eyes meeting the cameras that Dooku observed him through.

Dooku himself paused for a second. Maybe it was the force that caused him to hesitate, subtly telling him something bad was going to happen if he chose this path. However, he was Darth Tyranus, a Lord of the Sith; he sought power and that was definitely something this machine could give him.

"Activate it, Grevious." Dooku ordered, his eyes now fixed on the machine that was visible on the screens. The cyborg bowed his head to the cameras, acknowledging Dooku's orders before barking his own orders to all the droids and scientists in the vast room.

And then the portal began to turn on.

At first, all Dooku could hear was the deafening hum as the machinery began to turn on, its lights flashing to a silent beat. Then the real magic happened as the actual portal began cracking open in the middle of the gateway. Blue energy swirled and spun, the opening getting bigger and bigger until a pitch black abyss hung in mid air, big enough for a large ship to fit through. The scientists and engineers worked furiously, pressing buttons and pulling down levers, in an effort to staberlise it and after a couple of agonizing minutes, they succeeded.

"General, the portal has been staberlized!" One engineer called out while some of the others let out cheers and calls of excitement.

On Sereno, Dooku grinned. And that's when it all changed.

Sparks suddenly flew from one of the control panels on the machine, red lights and sirens piercing the air as they turned on instantly. The portal itself began to flicker and move again, blue energy pouncing out like an animal fighting against its chains.

"Grevious, what's happening?" Dooku asked into the com again, watching as the laboratory dissolved into chaos as the scientists and engineers tried to regain control, panicked cries filling the speakers that Dooku listened through. The Separatist General didn't answer, instead yelling at one of the head scientists to tell him what was going on.

"Something's trying to get through from the other side, sir!" One human scientist answered, his eyes fixed on the controls. He jumped away in fear as a shower of sparks flew from the consol, the sirens only intensifying.

"WHAT?" Came the cyborg's incredulous response, his eyes sparking with anger. "What do you mean something's trying to get through from the other side?" Grevious growled, now standing in front of the poor scientist, towering over him.

Meanwhile, Dooku had heard every word through the speakers and even though he was a Sith Lord, supposedly a master of fear, he couldn't stop the cold sensation that traveled up his spine.

"GREVIOUS! SHUT IT DOWN!" Dooku yelled into the com, leaning forward toward the screens. He gave the order too late.

The portal lurched as a huge black mass came through. It took Dooku seconds to realize it was a ship, sleek in design with red streaks across its sides. It flew through the portal, its engines still roaring. Whoever was flying must have been shocked by the change in scenery, their pilot skills faulting for a mere second as they took in the hangar. A second was all it took for the wing to catch on one of the power pilons that fueled the portal, knocking away the pilot's control. One of the rear engines, probably the hyperdrive, was caught on the way down by another piece of apparatus, causing it to explode, knocking away the pilot's control further. Within seconds it was crashing to the floor of the hangar as people scrambled to get out of the way, its belly scraping across the floor letting out screeches of protest. Dints and dents ended up adding to the damage, smoke and flames already eating it away as the ship slowly came to a stop.

For a few moments, Dooku just sat there stunned until he finally regained his wits. When he relocated Grevious, the cyborg was already getting back up, eyeing the fallen ship with caution. Dooku silently cursed himself for picking such a cowardly being.

"Grevious, investigate who was in that ship." Dooku ordered after a few beats of silence, ignoring the cries of some of the scientists who were trapped under debris.

"But we don't know what is on the ship, it could be-"

"Now." Dooku growled out.

"Yes my lord." Dooku watched as Grevious lowered his com, before approaching the ship. He didn't get five steps before the boarding ramp lowered.

Smoke billowed out from inside the ship as tension filled the air, everyone else along with Dooku waiting for the pilots to emerge. The first thing Dooku heard was footsteps and then a series coughs and splutters as someone emerged out of the smoke.

To Dooku's surprise, it was a young Torgutan female, her head tails and horns instantly giving her away. She was dressed in pitch black fighting gear, though she didn't seem to be wearing any armor. A tall, brown haired humanoid came running out behind her, dressed in black robes and equally black armor, coughing and spluttering just as much as she had been. Dooku, because of the terrible quality of the screens, couldn't make out their faces but he hated how they looked so… _familiar_. However, the worst had yet to come.

A third figure strode through the smoke, a pitch black cloak covering whatever robes or armor he wore and obscuring his face from view. He wasn't coughing or spluttering like the two before him had been. Instead he strode confidently off the ship as if he had all the time in the world, completely unaffected by the black, possibly poisonous smoke that billowed around him as if it wasn't there at all. When Dooku looked closer, his eyes narrowing on the figure, he realized that was literally the case: the smoke seemed to move out of his way as he strode through it, leaving only clean, fresh air for the figure to breathe in.

The figure, once off the ship, completely ignored his coughing companions, along with Grevious who stood a few feet away, and turned back to the ship, observing the damage it was in and the chaos the crash had caused. He didn't say a word or give away that he was aware of anything around him. Instead he just stared at what Dooku guessed was his ship. And that, somehow, was more unnerving than the opposite of what he could have done.

"This…" cough, "is…" cough, "all your…" cough, " fault!" The small torguta yelled at brown haired male through bouts of coughing, her raw anger clearly lacing her voice and the dark force currents that swirled around her.

"No, it…" cough, "was…" cough, "the…" cough, "ship's fault!" The young male replied with as he jabbed a finger at the ship, his body leaning over as he suffered from the smoke. The sound of his voice made Dooku freeze, the familiarity making Dooku's mind work overtime. It couldn't be, could it?

"You…" cough, "always blame…" cough, "the damn ship!" The torguta snarled back, sending glares that could burn through durasteel in the male's direction. In response, Dooku saw the male return to his full height, towering over the girl, using all of his height to become as intimidating as possible. When Dooku saw a flash of yellow in the male's eyes, Dooku's jaw may have even dropped slightly. In fact, Dooku wouldn't be surprised if the male attacked the torguta there and then, but Grevious broke the stand off with a low growl of his own.

" _Skywalker_." At the mention of his name, Anakin Skywalker swerved his head to Grevious, the torguta girl mimicking his movements. At the sight of the cyborg, another familiar expression that Dooku had seen countless times when it had been aimed at him, sprung onto Skywalker's face. It was one of disgust and hatred, though this time the boy wasn't trying to contain it like a good Jedi should. This time it was more feral, more raw, and definitely _darker_.

"How in the bloody Sith Hells, do you kriffing know my name, _droid_?" Skywalker spat, his eyes yet again flashing yellow. The sight made fear run through Dooku's veins as he realized that that definitely wasn't Skywalker. Or at least, the one he knew. For one, the boy's eyes never glowed like a Sith and for second, Dooku had never heard anyone line so much anger and hatred into their voice. That combined with the fact that Skywalker was acting as if he hadn't met Grevious before made Dooku's eyes widen even further.

"I am not a DROID!" Grevious growled back, igniting his four lightsabers. He charged at Skywalker, just as the boy ignited his own – to Dooku's surprise – crimson lightsaber. He moved into a fighting stance, ready for when Grevious struck. The strike never came.

Dooku watched as Grevious suddenly froze mid charge, almost as if someone had pressed a pause button on a holovid. For a second, Dooku actually thought maybe the stupid screen had crashed but everyone else in the hangar wasn't frozen. When he turned his gaze to Skywalker, or at least, the boy who looked like Skywalker, he looked just as surprised as Dooku felt.

"If you weren't a droid, you would have at least apologized for the damage you caused to our ship, not to mention you wouldn't have acted like some kind of mindless barbarian." Dooku's gaze once again shifted, this time to the third figure who seemed to have spoken for the first time. He strode past both Skywalker and who, Dooku guessed, was probably Tano, coming to stop centimeters away from Grevious. The hood still covered his features but Dooku didn't need to see his face to recognize that thick Coursanti accent that he had heard countless times before. And neither, it seemed, did Grevious.

" _Kenobi_." Grevious snarled, though his limbs stayed frozen in place, immobolised. Skywalker and Tano seemed surprised that Grevious knew the Master's name, both of them showing expressions of shock when Grevious ground the name out. Kenobi himself even leaned back, away from Grevious, almost as if he was caught off guard too. The whole exchange left Dooku perplexed, his mind still not managing to grasp what in the force's name was going on.

"So, you know my name as well… Now that is _interesting_." Kenobi stood still for a few moments, his eyes no doubt taking in every inch of Grevious underneath the hood. Then he leaned forward, ending up centimeters away from the cyborg's face. "You wouldn't be kind enough to tell us how you know our names would you?" Kenobi asked, his voice too polite for Dooku's liking. Grevious didn't seem afraid of him though. In fact, he even laughed.

"I didn't realize you hit your head that hard when you crashed the ship, Kenobi." Grevious mocked, ignorant of what he had just done. Dooku wasn't stupid though. He could sense this wasn't the Obi-Wan Kenobi he had met before, the padawan of his padawan. Anyone could see it just by the way he was dressed – Jedi wore brown cloaks and beige robes, not black and red. Black and red were the colours of the Sith.

Being a Sith himself and Jedi before that, Dooku knew this. Even more than that, he could sense Kenobi's force signature, even though he was far away on the other side of Sereno. There was no mistaking the dark cold that always accompanied Sith Lords wherever they went. So, Dooku couldn't say he was really surprised when the Dark Side of the force flared, just as Grevious was thrown half way across the room like a rag doll by some invisible force.

Normally a force user would lift their hands, or just one to perform such a powerful force push. But Kenobi didn't. He hadn't even moved.

"Now that's no way to treat you Master, now is it?" Kenobi drawled as he walked forward, tiring of the sight of Grevious pathetically trying to stand. The Separatist General raised his lightsabers again and would have charged at Kenobi this time, had his limbs not frozen in place yet again. The difference was, this time Grevious was actually pulled into the air like a puppet on strings, his limbs forced to spread out to their maximun length. Dooku could only watch in shock as a horrible snapping noise filled his ears, the cyborg's metal wrists being crushed by the same invisible force that held him high in the air. Grevious snarled and struggled but it made no difference. Eventually four lightsabers fell to the floor, out of the cyborg's reach.

Again, Kenobi hadn't even lifted a finger. He'd just stood there silent, a hint of a yellow glow coming from under the black hood.

"Ahsoka, you wouldn't be a dear and pick those up will you?" Kenobi asked, his head tilting ever so slightly to the lightsabers that were now laid on the floor. "I would, but I'm busy holding this pathetic excuse of a lifeform." Just to exaggerate his words, Kenobi crushed the Separatist Generals leg with the force, making Grevious snarl and writhe even more. Tano herself, didn't even look at Kenobi, her eyes instead glaring at the cyborg that hung in the air.

Her hands did move though, and after a slight shake, all four lightsabers flew through the air into her two outstretched hands. She threw two to Skywalker, who caught them in mid air, while she placed the other two onto her belt. Skywalker did the same with his.

"Thank you dear. Now," Kenobi paused as the cyborg's metal chest plates were pulled away, revealing his beating heart. "how about you answer the question for me. I assure you, if you don't, it won't just be your limbs that will be crushed this time." Kenobi threatened, his voice as sharp as ice and so low Dooku could barely hear it.

Grevious seemed to realize at that point maybe this wasn't the Obi-Wan Kenobi he had fought before. His eyes seemed to widen in fear, though a good deal of hatred seemed to swirl in his eyes still.

"I've met you before. The rest of the galaxy at least know who you are too. The famed Negotiator and Hero With No Fear." Grevious ground out, finally managing to bury his anger. In response, Kenobi was silent, as if considering the new information he had been given. Then, after what seemed ages, he finally spoke.

"Thank you for that wonderful piece of useless information." This time Kenobi's arm did shoot out, and in one single movement, he crushed the Separatist General's heart with the force. Seconds later he released the hold on the cyborg's limp body, letting it smash into floor in a tangled heap.

Dooku couldn't even believe what he was seeing. This wasn't Kenobi, the Jedi Order's golden boy, the Jedi they used as an example to the padawans. If Dooku didn't know any better, he'd be sure he was looking at a Sith.

"I hate droids." Skywalker spat, kicking one of Grevious' legs with his boot. "They never give you any good information."

"For someone who hates droids, you're very good at putting them together." Kenobi commented, his eyes also not leaving the body of Grevious.

"That's only because I like to tear them apart after I've put them together." Skywalker explained with a wild grin, before turning around to see what else was in the hangar. Many of the scientists and engineers were cowering in corners or hiding behind the broken parts of the gateway. At the sight of them, a chilling smile leapt onto Skywalker's face. "Speaking of tearing things apart, maybe we should go see if they know the answers to our questions." Skywalker pointed to the cowering personnel, Kenobi and Tano following his gaze.

"By all means, go investigate." Kenobi's voice was laced with amusement this time as he turned to Skywalker, and even though he couldn't see it, Dooku had the horrible feeling Kenobi had a chilling smile hidden underneath that hood too.

"What do you think snips? You up for it?" The torguta sent Skywalker another one of her famous poison tipped glares, before it morphed into a fake sweet smile.

"I might be. Are you Skyguy?" She asked innocently, making Skywalker's grin instantly drop. He replaced it with a scowl and pair of eyes that portrayed his hatred of the nickname perfectly well.

"Don't call me that." He managed to growl out, waving his ignited crimson lightsaber in anger.

"Then don't call me snips." She growled back. Dooku was getting the distinct impression that this Skywalker and Tano didn't like each other much and only worked together because they had too.

"If you two feel the need to kill each other, at least wait until I'm out of your sight. I'd rather not watch while a pair of five year olds have a cat fight." Kenobi interrupted them, his voice bitter and laced with more that just disapproval. Dooku was pretty sure there must have been a hidden threat in his words for the amount Skywalker and Tano paled.

"Sorry Master." Skywalker apologized, gulping in fear as he bowed his head.

"It won't happen again, Master." Tano added, also bowing her head in what Dooku thought resembled submission.

"Make sure it doesn't." Kenobi snarled. After each sharing a glance, Skywalker and Tano left pretty quickly, to do whatever 'investigate' had meant. Dooku was quite sure it involved killing his staff judging by the amount of screams that drifted through the screen speakers.

Kenobi, however, stayed where he was. His gaze lingered on the destroyed gateway, the portal having closed itself long ago. Curious, Dooku tried to use the force to read the man. Maybe if he could sense what he knew, what he was planning, Sidious wouldn't punish him too much for his failure. Or outlandish story, since even Dooku was beginning to believe maybe he was in some kind of twisted dream. After all, who would believe Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master, would act like this?

What Dooku didn't count on, was that Kenobi would sense him probing his force signature. Kenobi's gaze instantly swerved to look directly at one of the cameras when he felt Dooku, somehow knowing where Dooku was watching him from. Since the cameras were high up on the walls, Dooku finally caught a glimpse of his face.

It was definitely Kenobi – the beard and bangs of light auburn hair that hung over the man's eyes were proof of that. But that wasn't what made Dooku's blood run cold.

What really made him freeze, made chills creep up his spine, was the sight of Kenobi's eyes – his molten yellow eyes. The eyes of a Sith.

Kenobi's eyes narrowed on the camera and it took Dooku a few seconds to realize that Kenobi was now probing _him_. In fear and shock, Dooku instantly slammed every shield he could muster up all at once, making Kenobi blink in surprise. Of course, that didn't last long because this time, Kenobi's eyes didn't narrow. They only sparked with anger and was that…amusement?

Dooku watched as a grin spread over Kenobi's face, just as all the camera screens went black in unison, except for the one Dooku was looking at. Later, Dooku would realize they had been smashed by the force, but right now, it only installed more shock into Dooku's soul. Kenobi then threw Dooku a wink for good measure, sensing the fear that rolled off him in waves.

Then the last screen went black.


	2. Hello There

**Hi guys! Normally I don't post another chapter so soon, but this story is just calling me and won't leave me alone.**

 **I'd like to thank Kurenaino for helping me out with story. You should all check out his/her Sith Obi-Wan fics. Seriously. They're the best ones I've seen in a _long_ while. My Sith Obi-Wan is also slightly based on the Sith Obi-Wan from his/her fics, so thanks again Kurenaino!**

 **Also, I'm going to refer to the Sith versions of Obi-Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka by their surnames, so it doesn't get confusing.**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi, Lord of the Sith, stood on top of a Coruscant roof, observing as people walked along the streets far below him. The shadows hid him from their view, draping him in a cold embrace that he seemed to be immune from. Anakin Skywalker, a Sith apprentice, stood beside him, equally silent as they watched the crowds hurry along, night already drawing in, making the city lights automatically turn on so they could cast white light over the streets.

Three days ago, the duo, along with Ahsoka Tano who was also a Sith apprentice, effectively 'investigated' what had happened to them. The formidable team had been flying through hyperspace, only to suddenly come out of it after a series of warning sirens had blared. The next thing they had known was that somehow they were no longer in deep space, but some kind of hangar that looked like it was being used as a laboratory. And, well…you know what happened next.

They had been told by one of the scientists they 'interrorgated' that they had come through some kind of portal from their dimension, into this alternate one. The idea alone had been preposterous, and Skywalker had quickly killed the scientist in anger, declaring the man shouldn't have lied to them.

However, after slaughtering everyone on the base, the trio stole a ship and made their way towards the Core worlds in a hope to make contact with some spies that Kenobi had in his pocket. The problem was, their coms didn't seem to want to work and even Tano, who was still relatively new to the Dark Side, could feel the horrible difference in the Force. Furthermore, when they arrived on Alderann, they found out that the spies didn't work for the Separatists, but the Republic. By the time they had got to Coruscant, the trio started to doubt whether the scientist had been lying after all.

After some debate, Kenobi had ordered Tano to go investigate and try and find evidence that they were, in fact, in an alternate dimension. After all, Kenobi wasn't stupid and he'd rather eliminate the possibility for sure before taking it out of the equation. Kenobi had decided that Skywalker should stay with him instead since he had never been good at stealth _or_ subtlety. Unfortunately, that had meant Tano had instantly jumped to the conclusion that she was better than Skywalker at something, causing a whole new argument to unfold. It only ended when Kenobi threatened to amputate both of their arms with his lightsaber, and even then, Skywalker continued to sulk even after Tano had left to investigate.

"Stop sulking, apprentice. It's distracting." Kenobi abomished, sending Skywalker a disapproving glare.

"Sorry Master. How long is she going to be anyway? It's been an hour already! _I_ would have been back by now."

" _You_ would have alerted the authorities to our presence by now." Kenobi corrected, returning his gaze back to the throngs of people who trudged by far below, totally ignoring the frown that sprung onto Skywalker's face.

"I'm not that bad." Skywalker protested, though it seemed weak even to his ears.

"Yes, of course not, famed "Master of Getting Caught'." Kenobi mocked, relishing how his apprentice's anger spiked, eyes narrowing at his master. "You know, if you controlled some of that anger of yours, you might have faired better against that Jedi." Kenobi added, referring to the Jedi Master who had robbed Skywalker of his right hand.

"Dooku was just lucky." Skywalker growled, spitting the Jedi Master's name out.

"Ah, yes and I suppose it was luck that let him escape your wrath not one but numerous times after your first confrontation." Skywalker glared at Kenobi for his sarcastic response. Kenobi just smiled.

"I hate you." Skywalker snarled, sending Kenobi a look with so much hate and malice painted within it that it could have burned planets. Kenobi, however, remained unaffected by the yellow-eyed gaze, instead continuing to joke.

"I hope so because if you loved me, this conversation would get very awkward very quickly." Skywalker just glared harder at the remark. Kenobi just grinned wickedly.

"I'm back!" Tano called out, somersaulting onto the roof. She landed gracefully in a crouch before standing back up, striding over to her master and fellow apprentice. She lowered her black hood as she neared them, taking in the hate filled glare Skywalker was sending Kenobi, and the devilish smirk Kenobi was sporting. "You getting you're ass kicked again, Skyguy? Surely you know better than to go against master in a battle of wits." She mocked when she realized what had happened, placing her hands on her hips as she leaned forward with a wild grin cross her face, effectively infuriating her fellow apprentice.

"You shut your trap, snips." Skywalker threatened, jabbing a finger at her as Kenobi chuckled on the sidelines. Tano just kept grinning.

"Whatever makes you happy, _Skyguy_." Just to annoy him further, Tano even patted Skywalker's cheek before walking away, ignoring how he tried to burn holes in her retreating back.

"What did you find out?" Kenobi asked, making Tano instantly become stoic faced again, the smile slipping off her face.

"Ah…about that master…" Tano paused, looking up at Kenobi with fearful eyes. "I think that scientist was actually telling the truth." She finished, making Skywalker scoff behind her.

"So what, we're in an alternate dimension? Do you even hear yourself? It can't be right, it's-it's impossible! Right master?" Skywalker turned to Kenobi, only to find the Sith master deep in thought, his hand coming to his chin to stroke his beard.

"What makes you think this, apprentice?" Kenobi asked, completely ignoring Skywalker, who's jaw dropped in response.

"You're considering this!" Skywalker exclaimed, anger creeping into his voice. Both Kenobi and Tano ignored him, continuing with their conversation.

"Things are…different here, master." She replied, hesitating as if searching for the right words.

"Different? That's all?" Skywalker exclaimed incredulously, trying to undermine the smaller Sith. In response, her lips curled into a snarl, eyes sparking with untamed fury.

"No. That's not all there is. There's this too." Tano grabbed a datapad out from the folds of her cloak, turning it on as she held it out for the two men to see. "When I saw it, I instantly took a picture of it, since I knew if I hardly believed it myself, then I knew you wouldn't either." She explained to Kenobi, just as a photo flickered onto the blue screen.

The photo was of a poster that had been hung on some alley wall, among numerous other posters. At first glance, no-one would think it significant, but for the three Sith, it was the most shocking thing they had seen.

On the poster itself was Kenobi and Skywalker, standing back to back, images of hundreds of clones standing behind them. Kenobi and Skywalker themselves were dressed in Jedi robes, blue lightsabers ignited in their hands, to much of the trio's shock. Underneath them it read: THE HERO WITH NO FEAR AND THE NEGOTIATOR.

"It's just as that cyborg said, The Hero With No Fear and The Negotiator. I digged further and it turns out Obi-Wan Kenobi is listed as a Jedi Master, Member of the Jedi Council and General in the Grand Army of the Republic. Anakin Skywalker is also a General, though he's only a Jedi Knight. When I researched myself, all I found was that I was a Jedi padawan." Tano explained, watching her master carefully.

The auburn haired Sith Master just took the datapad off her, bringing it closer to him so he could get a better look. His eyes had slightly widened upon seeing the image, though he quickly hid his surprise under an impenetrable cold mask, yellow eyes instead narrowing on the image of his Jedi self.

"Well, this certainly answers our questions." Kenobi commented, before handing the datapad back to Tano. Skywalker still hadn't stopped gaping like a goldfish, his ability to mask his emotions not as advanced as his master.

"We're Jedi in this dimension? Did our doubles get knocked on the head or something?" Skywalker finally asked, mostly to himself, when he recovered from the shock.

"To be fair, I thought you had hit your head when you born." Tano offered, making Skywalker glare at her.

"Very funny." Skywalker bitterly shot back.

"I try my best." Tano stood straighter, buffing out her chest which only made Skywalker glare harder.

"Stop it you two. I can't think with you two yapping in my ears." Kenobi ordered, his back turned to both of them. His eyes were scanning the city scape in front of them, a scene that stretched far into the horizon. Speeders could be seen flying in lanes through the sky, their headlights easy to pin point in the ever approaching darkness of night.

"Are we still going to stick with the plan?" Skywalker asked, his face going somber again. Their plan had been to contact the Separatists, since Kenobi was the leader of them in his dimension, Skywalker and Tano themselves Generals in the Droid Army.

"No. If we are Jedi in this dimension, we will find no friends with the Separatists. Plus, I sensed Dooku back at that base. It would make sense that the old man would be a Sith in this dimension if I am not. My master always talked about how he thought Dooku had potential to be a Sith." Kenobi paused, as if considering something. "Or a slave. The man was always weak and pathetic."

"So, what's the plan then?" Tano asked, her master responding by bringing his hand to his chin again to stroke his beard, his eyes looking into the distance.

"Scheming face?" Skywalker whispered in Tano's ear, making her smile.

"Definitely a scheming face." Tano whispered back with the smile still plastered on her face.

Kenobi remained oblivious though, instead keeping his eyes trained on the horizon. Then he turned back around, a grin on his face that promised chaos and mischief.

"We should introduce ourselves, don't you think?"

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master and Member of the Jedi Council, walked through the halls of the Jedi Temple. He'd just got back from the front lines and was looking forward to having a break from the war. That, and seeing Anakin and Ahsoka again.

After a ten minute walk, Obi-Wan arrived in the Temple cafateria, many tables empty because of the amount of Jedi involved with the war. He instantly spotted Anakin and Ahsoka sitting together in one of the far corners, probably arguing again from the way Ahsoaka was glaring at her Master. However, when they both saw him, both of their faces lit up, smiles spreading on their faces.

"Obi-Wan! Finally, we thought you weren't coming!" Anakin exclaimed, grinning at his former master.

"It's good to see you Master Kenobi." Ahsoka added after him, smiling at her Grand Master as he sat down next to her.

"It's good to see you two too. Anything good on the menu? I'm getting tired of military rations." Obi-Wan replied back, returning their smiles with a warm smile of his own.

"To be fair master, I'd rather have military rations than this…stuff." Anakin gestured to his food, food that really questioned the definition of 'edible'. Obi-Wan eyed it carefully too, before he sent Anakin a questioning look.

"Dex's then?" He asked.

"Probably for the best." Anakin agreed, pushing the food away from him before standing up. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka stood up with him, already moving towards the doors. As they walked, Obi-Wan listened to Anakin and Ahsoka squabble like siblings, Anakin trying to convince Ahsoka that he had destroyed the most droids on their last mission, though Ahsoka was protesting that they had drawn. Obi-Wan just shook his head at their antics, a fond smile on his face as he watched them.

This was how it always was, the three of them, together. Obi-Wan always missed it when he was on the front lines or some other solo mission he'd been assigned to. Of course, he always had Cody and the rest of the 212th, but they could never replace Anakin and Ahsoka. They were _the_ Team. It was them against the world and Obi-Wan hoped, it always would be.

And then, that perfect moment was spoiled, as a wailing siren pierced the air.

It wasn't like any siren Obi-Wan had heard before, such as the fire alarms or the evacuation siren. This one was louder, more high pitched, making chills go downn his spine. He knew what it was instantly, but he had never, ever thought it would be used. It meant the Temple was under attack but the difference? The attackers were Sith.

"What the hell is that?" Anakin yelled over the siren, his hands over his ears because of the sudden noise.

"It's the Sith Siren! The Temple's under attack!" Obi-Wan yelled back, taking his hands of his ears once they had got used to the noise. He instantly began running, ignoring Anakin and Ahsoka's calls of astonishment. Eventually he felt Aankin running to catch him up, Ahsoka hot on his heels.

Obi-Wan ran into one of the Temple hallways, grabbing his lightsaber off his belt. Jedi were already running through the halls, masters ushering initiates away to a safe room while everywhere dissolved into chaos. Some of the youngest initiates could be heard crying in fear and panic, the masters failing to calm them. Obi-Wan was lucky he spotted Master Windu weaving his way through the tumult.

"Mace! What's going on?" Obi-Wan shouted over the siren as he sprinted over to his fellow Council Member, who had stopped sprinting down the hallway once Obi-Wan had called him.

"Three dark siders have attacked the Temple. We don't know if they're Sith for sure yet, but it looks that way." Mace explained, turning his head to Anakin and Ahsoka when they arrived behind Obi-Wan. "We may need all the Jedi we can spare. The Sith have already made their way into the heart of the Temple."

"How did this happen? Didn't the Sentinals stop them?" Anakin asked, a hint of anger lacing his voice at the realization that Sith had attacked the Temple, his _home_.

"The Sentinals were apparently taken out before they could sound the alarm." Mace explained, his eyes narrowing on Anakin when he felt the young man's anger.

"Are you going to face them?" Obi-Wan asked, directing Mace's attention to him instead.

"Yes. I've already informed the other Jedi Masters that are stationed here at the Temple. Kit, Plo and Master Yoda will meet us there."

"Good. Then lets go!" Anakin exclaimed, already sprinting down the hallway.

"Anakin, wait!" Obi-Wan called after him, but it was too late. In the end, Obi-Wan just sighed, muttering 'always on the move' before racing after his former padawan. Mace and Ahsoka soon followed, the four of them making their way through the Temple.

As they got further into the Temple, the chaotic disorder seemed to decrease, the masters, padawans and initiates having already evacuated the area. It became eerily quiet, the deserted stone halls unnerving Obi-Wan more than he wanted to admit. Then, they all sensed the feeling of force signatures up ahead, making Anakin race off again.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan hissed in warning, though his former padawan ignored him yet _again_. When Obi-Wan rounded the corner after Anakin, passing a collection of towering stone pillars, he all most ran into him because of how Anakin stopped so abruptly. Obi-Wan was about to scold Anakin again for being so careless, when he realised his former padawan had stopped because he staring, wide-eyed, at something. Slowly, with a good amount of dread rolling up in his gut, Obi-Wan looked around Anakin's broad shoulders to see what laid in front them.

Bodies of Jedi littered the floor like confetti, sprawled out in various directions. Stone pillars had been smashed, their sides cracked, dangerously close to toppling over. Horrible, black streaks lined the walls, evidence that lightsabers had caught the walls in fight that had recently took place.

When Obi-Wan knelt down to check one Jedi Knight's pulse, only to find he was alive and just unconscious, shock ran through his entire being. It was only then that he realized the body, along with all the others, had no lightsaber wounds and more than that, they were _alive_.

"They're alive? That doesn't make any sense. Sith would kill them, wouldn't they?" Ahsoka voiced what everyone was thinking, her eyes scanning the bodies that littered the floor. Obi-Wan slowly stood up, his own gaze scanning the scene with a frown upon his face, his brow knitted together in confusion.

"Yes, they would." Obi-Wan agreed, his voice almost distant as his mind traveled to another place.

"You're right padawan. This doesn't make sense at all. Where are they going anyway? The archives are in the other direction, the only thing you'll find that way is the…" Mace added, trailing off as his eyes widened.

"The council chambers." Obi-Wan finished for him, turning to meet Mace's gaze.

"Well, now we know where they are, lets go kick their asses." Anakin declared after a long silence, igniting his lightsaber before walking forward, making his way round the bodies that littered the floor.

After sharing a quick glance at each other, they all followed Anakin, igniting their own lightsabers. Both Mace and Obi-Wan held their lightsabers in front of them, though Ahsoka kept her lightsaber and sholto in her unique reverse grip, running to keep up with Anakin.

They crept through the corridors, silence engulfing the four of them. So it was no surprise that when they heard footsteps that they instantly tensed. Mace put his back to the wall, readying himself when the person came round the corner. When the unknown person rounded the corner, Mace swung his purple lightsaber, and if Kit hadn't blocked the blow, it would have lobbed his head clean off.

"Mace?" Kit asked, blinking in surprise when he recognized his fellow Council Member.

"Kit?" Mace asked back, before moving his lighsaber away from the blade lock. Plo came to stand behind Kit, looking just as surprised as Kit was. Mace found it within himself to look apologetic. "Sorry, we thought you were the…"

"Dark Siders? Do I look like a Sith to you Mace?" Kit questioned, enjoying seeing the Jedi Master flustered.

"Oh, shut up, it was a mistake." Mace snapped back, making the Nautolan Jedi Master grin.

"Finished, are you?" Master Yoda asked, appearing from behind Master Plo. He too looked amused, though the smile quickly faded. "Roaming free, the intruders still are."

"We believe they're headed to the council chambers, Master Yoda." Obi-Wan explained, to which the small green master nodded to.

"Came to the same conclusion, we did. Go, we should. Different, the force is. Hmm, yes very different." Yoda agreed, trailing off as he walked away. Everyone else followed him, sending each other various different looks of concern and confusion. Sometimes, none of them knew what the old green Jedi Master was talking about.

As the party continued on, the dark side began to choke the air, becoming thicker and darker as they got closer to the council chambers. It crawled in, sinking it's malicious claws into the air and Obi-Wan found himself pulling all his shields up in a desperate attempt to block it out. It didn't stop the temperature dropping drastically though, which only served to increase Obi-Wan's unease.

"Do you feel that? It's so…cold." Ahsoka shivered, proving her point. Anakin's face just twisted into one of concern, though there was a hint of hate in his eyes too.

"It's the Sith. They're close." Anakin ground out, his face now set in a determined expression. He increased his pace, Obi-Wan doing the same as he got to the front so he could keep an eye on Anakin. He didn't want a repeat of when Anakin lost his hand.

Once they arrived at the door to the Council chambers, the cold feeling in Obi-Wan's body only increasing ten fold. Master Yoda was right, something was… different. _Wrong._ It was freezing here, and the dark side seemed to _sing_. Obi-Wan couldn't help the mountain of dread that knotted in his stomach.

They all sunk naturally into a formation, the war turning the Jedi long ago into soldiers, even though they never admitted it. Mace pressed the button that opened the doors and one after the other, they filed into the Council chambers.

At first, nothing looked out of place, except for the lights being out, darkness having engulfed the room. The metal blinds had been activated, stopping the light from Coruscant buildings light up the room, consequently causing shadows to fall across the chairs. There was no-one sitting in the chairs themselves, like normal –

 _Wait a minute.._.

Obi-Wan stopped mid-thought because someone _was_ sat in one of the chairs - specifically, _his_ chair.

The figure was draped in black robes with red undergarments visible beneath them, a red belt strapped around his waist. Obi-Wan subconsciously noted that the figure's cloak had been discarded onto the chair next to him, though he wasn't focused on that. He was more focused on the fact that the figure was sitting in _his_ chair like he owned it, arms resting on the back rest while one of his legs was crossed over his other leg in a very relaxed and confident stance. Obi-Wan found himself realizing that he sat like that quite often, being the only Jedi Master that didn't sit properly.

However, Obi-Wan felt his breath catch when he saw the figure's face. Crystal blue eyes stared at him – _his_ crystal blue eyes – while bangs of auburn hair hung over them. A beard covered most of the figure's chin, his lips spread into a smug smile. It was like looking into a mirror.

"Hello there." Kenobi commented from his seat, his smirk only increasing in magnitude when the throng of Jedi continued to gape at him. "Took you long enough."


	3. Do We Have A Deal?

Anakin stared. He just _stared_.

He was dreaming. He had to be. There was no other explanation for it. How else could he explain the figure that looked _exactly_ like Obi-Wan sitting in _Obi-Wan's_ chair? For force sakes, the guy even had the same damn smirk.

Anakin just couldn't take it. He kept looking at his master and the guy that looked _exactly_ like his master, open-mouthed with eyes the size of saucers. He noticed that Obi-Wan himself looked just as shocked as Anakin felt, though his mouth wasn't gaping open. Heck, even Master Yoda looked like a bucket of water had been poured over him.

Meanwhile, the guy that looked exactly like his master just smirked. Kriffing _smirked_.

"Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked after a few moments, still not taking his eyes off the figure in his master's chair.

"Yes, Anakin?" Obi-Wan answered after swallowing, his adam's apple bobbing under the glow of his azure lightsaber.

"That guy looks _exactly_ like you. Like, he looks _identical_." Anakin stated, whispering to Obi-Wan though everyone could hear Anakin's words.

"I think we have all come to that conclusion, Skywalker." Mace replied for Obi-Wan, being the first one to recover from his shock. The Jedi Master's eyes had narrowed into slits, his gaze fixed on the figure who, no surprise here, was _still_ smirking.

Suddenly, Anakin felt his whole body tense as the sound of someone slowly clapping filled the air, the noise itself coming from his right. Everyone turned to pinpoint the origin of the sound, only to see another figure, this one stood in the shadows next to the window, leaning against the wall with his head bowed. Anakin could just make out the long strands of dark hair that hung over the tall man's eyes, and the wild grin that was upon his face.

He was the one that was clapping, his body shaking from the chuckles that escaped his lips. His laughter only made Anakin feel more uneasy, the familiarity eating at his insides. Then the man moved away from the wall and lifted his head so the throng of Jedi could see his eyes – his molten yellow eyes.

Anakin instantly realized he was a Sith, but before he could consider that notion, the man stepped out of the shadows and into the light. Now Anakin could see his face clearly and it made Anakin's breath catch for the second time that night.

It was him. Anakin Skywalker. The hair, the chin, the cheek bones – even that stupid scar that raked down his eyebrow. The man was completely identical, even wearing similar dark robes. Well, almost. The yellow eyes were a big giveaway, along with the black armor that covered his shoulders, a blood red symbol of the Sith stamped on them. He was dressed more like a mercenary than a Jedi.

And, of course, there was the smirk to take into account too.

"Well done for pointing out the obvious, _Jedi_." Anakin's double congratulated sarcastically, though he spat the word 'Jedi' out like it was poison on his tongue. "What else can you deduce? That I'm a Sith?" He continued to mock, his grin as wide as his face.

Anakin, along with the rest of the Jedi in the room, didn't answer or say anything. They were in too much shock to even think about forming words. It made Anakin's double go quiet, his smile turning into a frown.

"Er…Master, I think we've broken them." Anakin's double concluded, eyeing the Jedi with maybe a little bit of worry.

"Oh dear." Obi-Wan's double drawled, leaning further back into his chair while he continued to smirk. "And they haven't even met Little 'Soka yet." He added, only grinning wider when he watched the Jedi's, especially Plo's, Anakin's and Ahsoka's, eyes widen even more.

Anakin himself just froze, his mind working overtime. No, it couldn't be, could it?

"I'm not 'Little' anymore, Master." Came the femine reply, it's origin coming from the left. Anakin turned to see an identical of his padawan walk out of the shadows, her hands on her hips when she came to a stop. She was wearing black fighting gear, a lightsaber and sholto clearly attached to her waist. To Anakin's surprise, she even had a blaster strapped to her belt, along with what Anakin guessed were throwing knives. If Anakin was going to admit, she looked _terrifying_. Like, I-could-kill-you-in-a-thousand-different-ways terrifying.

However, Anakin found himself drawn to her face instead of her array of weapons, where he saw how this version of his padawan, instead of her beautiful blue eyes, had raging yellow eyes that narrowed on Obi-Wan's double in smoldering anger.

"I've stood my ground against Fisto, Gallia _and_ Ti before, Master. Does that sound like a feat that something ' Little' could achieve?" She asked, barely concealing her annoyance and hot anger.

"I don't think Master was talking about your age, snips." Anakin's double commented, referring to her small height. It only made Ahsoka's double turn her glare to the Sith, lips turning up into a snarl.

"Stop calling me that! I hate it when you call me that!" She yelled at him, totally ignoring the Jedi that were staring at both of them in disbelief. Anakin was grateful she wasn't looking at them because if she had been, he was sure she would have seen how his eyes widened in fear.

 _Are you proud of me, Master?_

It was happening all over again, just like on Mortis. His snips, his Ahsoka…

"Only if you stop calling me Skyguy, _snips._ " Anakin's double snapped back, calling her 'snips' just to annoy her further. Anakin couldn't help but gape at his double in horror. What was he doing? Calling her snips wasn't about annoying her - well, ok, he might be lying there. It had _started_ out as a way of annoying her, but now it meant something different. Now it just showed how powerful their bond was.

"That's it! You are dead, Vader!" Ahsoka's double snarled at Anakin's double (who was apparently called 'Vader') and would have strided over to do just as she promised, if Obi-Wan's double hadn't called out.

"Oh, for force's sake!" The auburn haired man leapt to his feet, coming to stand between Vader and Ahsoka's double, his eyes clearly showing his annoyance. "Would you two shut your insolent traps! You're going to give the poor Jedi a headache." He growled, looking from one to the other. The sith apprentices in question had enough sense to look apologetic, lowering their heads in shame. Then, Obi-Wan's double sighed, his hand coming up to his face to rub his forehead in what Anakin thought was a very Obi-Wan like pose. "Force knows I'm starting to get one." Obi-Wan's double seemed to mutter bitterly as an afterthought.

"Yes, Anakin and Ahsoka tend to have that effect, don't they?" Anakin swerved his head, realizing it had been _his_ Obi-Wan who had spoken this time. His old master was watching his double with a calculating gaze, though there was a hint of amusement behind his eyes.

His double seemed to observe him for a minute, sending the Jedi Master a calculating gaze of his own, causing a tense silence to take place.

"Don't even get me started." His double added after the pause, shaking his head though there was a small, more friendly, smile upon his lips.

"Obi-Wan! Don't talk to it!" Mace hissed, sending his friend a glare as he raised his lightsaber, suspicion and caution blazing in his eyes. The remark made Obi-Wan's double drastically change his expression, his smile morphing into a scowl as he glared at the suspicious Jedi Master.

" _It_ can hear you, Master Windu." Obi-Wan's double stated, his eyes narrowing as his voice turned into a growl. Anakin even thought he saw the man's eyes flash yellow for a second, though it was gone before he could decide if he was imagining things or not. He was definitely questioning whether everything else was a part of his imagination.

"And _it_ has an apprentice who could cut you in half, _Jedi_." Vader added, his definitely yellow eyes also narrowing on the target. He had crossed his arms across his chest too, his height only making him more intimidating. Anakin didn't realize he could be afraid of himself, but it sure was turning out that way. He didn't doubt Vader's words for a second.

Anakin nearly jumped when Mace moved, the fast action surprising him. The Jedi Master had moved to stand in front of Obi-Wan's double so fast that Anakin just saw a blur. By the end of it, his purple lightsaber was inches away from the auburn haired man's neck, in the perfect position to kill Obi-Wan's double if he had to.

"Surrender, Sith." Windu growled, his lips curling up in disgust. Obi-Wan's double only raised an eyebrow, though the smile was gone from his face completely.

The sound of a lightsaber igniting filled the air, before Anakin saw a crimson lightsaber move to inches away from Mace's neck, the hilt held by Vader himself.

"Kill him, and I'll impale you." Vader threatened, his eyes narrowed and his voice as hard as ice. Windu turned his head to the Sith Skywalker in barely concealed surprise, before a scowl took over his face.

"Why would you protect him? He's the master isn't he? Surely you would be thankful that I killed him. After all, it would make you the master." Mace spat, his disgust evident for the ways of the Sith.

"Maybe, but it's the morality of it all. The apprentice kills the master, not the Jedi. In other words," Vader moved his crimson lightsaber closer to Windu, so close that the lightsaber was dangerously close to burning his neck. "No one gets to kill him except me. Or Viscera. Which ever one of us gets there first. Clear?" Mace's face seemed to only scowl harder, though after he observed Vader for a while, he lowered his lightsaber.

"Crystal." Mace ground out. Vader just grinned.

"Good." With that, Vader deactivated his lightsaber, attaching it once more to his belt before turning around (much to Anakin's shock) and letting himself fall into Mace's chair, grinning all the while like the smug Sith he was. It was clear he knew it was Mace's seat, else he wouldn't have been smiling so smugly, and he definitely wouldn't have made such a scene of relaxing into the chair, hands behind his head while his legs were stretched out in front of him.

Anakin couldn't help it. He snorted.

"Something funny, Skywalker?" Mace growled at Anakin, eyes now turning to the Jedi version.

"No, not at all." Anakin tried tremendously to keep a straight face. He wasn't ashamed to admit he tremendously failed. He really blamed it on the way Mace was glaring at him, though it also didn't help that Obi-Wan's double was smirking wildly behind Mace.

"Now that's out of the way, do you mind explaining who you are?" Obi-Wan asked his double, breaking the stand off between his former padawan and fellow council member.

"Now, now, Master Kenobi, surely you've already worked that out." His double teased, smirking as Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes.

"You're not a clone, else your Force Signature would be different from mine." Obi-Wan guessed, making his double grin.

"Very good. Anything else?"

"You're a Sith Master, even though for some reason you're not letting us see the tell-tale giveaway that is your yellow eyes." Obi-Wan added, this time glaring at Sith

"So you'd prefer if I looked like this?" Obi-Wan's double asked, spreading his arms wide just as the crystal blue colour of his eyes disappeared, only to be replaced by a chilling yellow. Anakin felt Obi-Wan tense beside him even though his old Master remained expressionless.

"Better than a lie." Obi-Wan countered, his jaw tight.

"Yet, ignorance is bliss, Master Kenobi." The Sith Master shot back, crossing his arms across his chest. "I thought my appearance would…unbalance you." He added, smirking a little when he saw Obi-Wan's eyes narrow further.

"What makes you think you could possibly unbalance me?" Obi-Wan snapped, surprising Anakin by how very un-Obi-Wan like he was acting.

"Skywalker and Tano are stubborn enough to convince themselves that they would never fall to the dark side. However, you are not as naïve, are you?" Obi-Wan's double walked foreward, eventually coming to stand right in front of Obi-Wan, his voice challenging the Jedi Master to say he was wrong. Obi-Wan didn't say anything, instead standing too still for Anakin's comfort, eyes locked with that of his Sith counterpart. "And I think that could eat you up inside, don't you think?" The Sith lord finished, smirking at how Obi-Wan's hands had clenched at his sides.

"If you are implying I am afraid of becoming you, _Sith_ , you are terribly mistaken." Obi-Wan ground out, barely controlling his anger.

"Oh, Obi-Wan, everyone is afraid of something. Anyway, it's not me you fear." Obi-Wan's double leaned in closer, those chilling molten yellow eyes blazing in the dim light. "You fear why you would possibly choose to fall to the dark side. You fear what could have made you fall, what could have corrupted your bright light and turned it into infinite darkness. You fear what all men fear: the darkness in themselves."

"Enough!" Master Yoda suddenly ordered, slamming his small staff against the floor. He glared up at the Sith Master, the auburn haired man himself backing away from an Obi-Wan who looked like he had been slapped in the face. "True it is, that darkness, there is, in every one of us. Wrong you are, to think apply to the light too, it does not. Light there still is in you Obi-Wan. Sense it in you, I do." Yoda pointed his staff at the Sith Master's heart, his green eyes boring into shocked yellow ones.

For a moment, Obi-Wan's double just stared at Master Yoda in shock, before he lifted his head and howled with laughter. The cold, hollow sound sent chills down Anakin's spine.

"You must be getting senile in your old age, Master Yoda, for there is no light inside of me for you to sense, only darkness. Only the dark side." Obi-Wan's double declared when he had stopped laughing. "My name isn't Obi-Wan anymore, Master Yoda. That boy died a long time ago, along with everything else I cared about. Only Darth Tempest remains."

"Maybe, but deny my words, you did not." Yoda pointed out, making Tempest clench his jaw.

"If your words were true, you wouldn't have lost faith in bringing your own padawan back to the light." Tempest argued, referring to Dooku. Yoda didn't answer back to the Sith master's remark, instead staying silent as his expression morphed into one of annoyance this time. " Oh dear, it appears I've hit a nerve." Tempest commented dryly as his smirk slowly crawled back onto his face.

"If there is no light left in you, then why did you spare those Jedi? Why not kill them?" Anakin voiced, his tone challenging Tempest. Anakin hated the Sith and if he could, he would kill them all. However, this Sith looked like Obi-Wan, talked like Obi-Wan and generally _acted_ like Obi-Wan. And if Anakin knew anything, if his master ever did fall (which he highly doubted because the idea was just too preposterous), he wouldn't stop until he got him back, even if that meant dragging his old master by the collar into the light himself.

"Sith do not go around killing people for no reason, Skywalker. I apologize for that being such a shock to you, but it's true."

"Maybe, but Anakin's right in a sense. Any normal Sith would have killed them since they were an obstacle that wasted time. However, you didn't and the only reason I can think of for why, is that you did not want to get on the Jedi's bad side. Am I right so far?" Obi-Wan concluded, his hand stroking his chin in thought. Tempest didn't answer, instead staring at Obi-Wan with a blank expression.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Obi-Wan answered himself, a smug smile trying to grace his lips. Tempest, again, gave no reaction. "Of course, if that were true, then that would mean you are trying to gain our favour, possibly so we don't arrest you and instead make some sort of deal with you. That conclusion would also imply that you must be truly desperate if you have nowhere to turn for help but to the Jedi." Obi-Wan added, making Tempest scowl at said Jedi. It seemed he didn't like it when his plans were revealed.

Vader just watched the exchange with amusement dancing in his eyes, a big grin erupting onto his face. He even let a bout of chuckles escape his lips, though both Tempest and Obi-Wan ignored him.

"Desperate would imply that coming to you for help was my only option. That is incorrect, actually. After all, I could have gone to the Sith Master in this dimension – we're from an alternate dimension you see – and asked him for aid."

"Yet, if that was an option you would have done that instead. The Sith Master was your master in your dimension wasn't he? If that's the case, then it would mean that you killed your master in your dimension, probably with help from Vader since I doubt you could achieve the feat on your own," Tempest scowled harder at that particular comment. "and if the master from this dimension found out about that particular detail, he wouldn't be very pleased would he? You may have defeated him, but you still fear him, don't you?" Obi-Wan finished, Tempest now scowling so hard that Anakin was worried he would leap forward and try to strangle Obi-Wan. Anakin's former master in contrast, was smirking. "Oh dear, it appears I've hit a nerve." Obi-Wan teased, mocking Tempest at the same time by using the exact same words he'd used moments before.

Vader whistled off to the side, his grin bigger than before.

"Oh, I definitely like him now." Vader commented, grinning at Obi-Wan.

"Shut up, Vader." Tempest growled, not taking his eyes of Obi-Wan, who was still smirking.

"He gets defensive when someone beats him at his own game." Vader explained, turning to the Jedi and Obi-Wan. "It was even more hilarious when Sidious beat him at poker."

"What did I just say?" Tempest ground out, this time turning his head to send his apprentice a glare, while Anakin tried desperately not to laugh, Ahsoka next to him in much the same position. Even Master Yoda was grinning.

"All right, I get it!" Vader protested, raising his hands in a sign of surrender. "One Darth Vader shutting up." He grumbled, leaning back into Mace's chair, this time swinging his legs over the arm rest so he was pratically laid on the chair rather than sat on it.

"Explain, you should, your version of events. Then decide whether, help you, we will." Master Yoda jabbed his staff at Tempest again, the Sith lord sending the little green Master a glare.

"As far as we can tell, we come from an alternate dimension. We were pulled into your dimension when your Separatists conducted an experiment, which went horribly wrong. Once we stole a ship and got off the Separatist base, we came here. The timeline we come from is ahead of yours too, though I have no idea how many events are different to ours." Tempest explained, Ahsoka's double, or Viscera, interrupting him.

"I'd say a lot, Master since you're not a Sith in this dimension. Without you, the war would be very different for the Separatists." She theorized, making Tempest scoff.

"They will still win this war though, with or without my help."

"What do you want then, if not to join the Separatists?" Plo Koon asked, speaking for the first time.

"We want to get back to our dimension, preferably as soon as possible. We will find out how to get back ourselves, all you lot have to do is stay out of our way." Vader declared, standing up and walking over.

"And what makes you think we would want you to get back, just so you could kill Jedi in your dimension and help the Separatists win the war." Mace ground out, glaring at the three Sith. Vader and Viscera glared back, though Tempest remained stoic.

"In our dimension the clone wars have already finished. The Sith won and all the Jedi were destroyed while Sidious was killed by his apprentice, who by the way wasn't me. You got that part wrong I'm afraid. I didn't kill him, I just failed to protect him." Tempest explained, sending a glare Obi-Wan's way. "The Rule of Two was scrapped when that Sith apprentice tried to kill me. Now he's the Emperor of the New Empire, a Sith Master with apprentices of his own. I am a Sith Master too, since I have nothing left to learn from Sidious or his backstabbing apprentice." Tempest bitterly finished, the Jedi in front of him looking quite horrified at the idea that all the Jedi were dead.

"As for why you'd let us go back to our dimension? Trust us when we say you don't want us as enemies, or at least, you certainly don't want him as an enemy." Viscera explained, gesturing to Tempest.

"Plus, the Jedi Order no longer exists in our dimension. The Republic is now an Empire. There is nothing left for us to destroy that you care about." Vader added, grinning devilishly.

"And we are actually, believe it or not, helping the Rebellion fight against the Empire in our dimension. Vader's wife is the person who leads it." Viscera pointed a finger at Vader, the Sith himself smirking at the shocked faces of the Jedi as he leaned against the wall.

"In addition, we'd gladly help you fight against your Separatists if it makes you happy. I still have a score to settle with Dooku, even more so if he's a Sith in this dimension."

"Yeah, get in line." Anakin declared, sending his double a glare which made the Sith frown.

"So he cut your hand off too? He definitely needs to be disposed of now." Vader growled, cracking his knuckles as he glared at nothing.

"Enough." Tempest ordered, moving to stand in front of Obi-Wan again. "So jedi, do we have a deal or not?" Obi-Wan observed his Sith counterpart for a few moments, eyes narrowed as his mind raced. He knew he couldn't trust a Sith, but could he trust himself?

"On one condition. You tell us who Sidious is and where to find him, maybe even help us defeat him since you know him so well, and we'll even help you find out how to get back to your dimension. You have to promise not to harm or kill any Jedi as well, of course."

"I believe that's two conditions Master Kenobi." Tempest commented, frowning at Obi-Wan. He didn't look very excited by the idea of facing Sidious and not being able to kill Jedi.

"Do we have a deal or not, Darth Tempest?" Obi-Wan ground out, repeating the Sith's previous words. Tempest himself just watched Obi-Wan carefully, his own mind working quickly to way up the pros and cons.

Eventually he lifted his hand and shook the hand Obi-Wan had offered him, though he never moved his yellow-eyed gaze away from the Jedi's own eyes.

"Deal."

* * *

 **Dun, dun, DUN!**

 **Yeah, I enjoyed writing this one. Hope you guys liked it and thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows! Until next time!**


	4. Deceptions

**I'M BACK!**

 **I'm so sorry for the long wait but writer's block hit me hard, along with the last year of school (aahh exams, exams, exams) and the fact that I'm trying to go through all the previous chapters of my other story 'Secrets of the Past' to edit and generally make it 100% better. Oh and write more chapters.**

 **So, yeah...Sorry?**

 **I can't tell you when the next update for this story will be, but I'll try to make it as regular as possible. No promises though! Anyway, enjoy and please review! ;)**

* * *

"So let me get this straight; there are currently three Sith standing outside of the council chambers, who are Master Kenobi, Knight Skywalker and Padawan Tano's doubles from another dimension. Do you even know how absurd that sounds Master Windu?" Master Shaak Ti asked, her holographic form flickering slightly. She looked skeptic to say the least, an expression that was mirrored around the room on numerous faces, along with a good deal disbelief and shock. Anakin could hardly blame them – he was still trying to convince himself of what had happened within the last two hours.

After the Sith alarm had been switched off, Master Windu had called an emergency council meeting, ordering the three Sith to wait outside the council chambers or _else_. Anakin was still trying to erase the unnerving smirk that had sprung onto Tempest's face at that particular threat.

"I think we are all aware how absurd it sounds Master Ti. We are all still trying to believe it ourselves." Master Plo Koon commented, Anakin silently agreeing from his position stood in the centre of room. Ahsoka was standing quietly next to him, wincing every time the Sith was mentioned. He couldn't blame her for that either.

"If you want physical proof, we could always call them in." Kit Fisto suggested from his seat, his vibrant green skin much paler than usual. It made Anakin thankful that he wasn't the only one struggling to get a grasp on reality.

"No."

Everyone turned their heads to Obi-Wan, who had his right hand pressed against his temple as he spoke, almost as if he had terrible headache. Anakin wouldn't be surprised if he had – Tempest had thoroughly creeped Anakin out, force knows how he had affected Obi-Wan.

His former master lifted his head, his right hand falling to rest once again upon the arm rest of his chair.

"We have to make sure my double is kept in the dark as much as possible. If he sees who is on the council, it will give him the advantage. He'll know who he's fighting while we won't." Obi-Wan explained, looking around at his fellow council members.

"I thought you said you made a deal with these Sith? I thought they had promised to temporarily work for us while they try and find a way to get back to their dimension?" Adi Gallia questioned, her face crumpling in confusion.

"We did, but that doesn't mean they aren't our enemies. I had a feeling if we didn't let them stay, they would have got to their goals without our help, but they wouldn't care who got in their way while reaching it, innocent or not. As long as we know where they are and what they're doing, they won't be as dangerous. More than that, we'll at least have a little bit of control over them." Obi-Wan continued to explain.

"Right, Obi-Wan is. Wary, we have to be. Although similar, completely different, they are. Unpredictable. Dangerous, even." Yoda agreed, nodding his head. Anakin, however, couldn't help but mentally add the word 'terrifying' onto the small master's list.

"If they are dangerous, then why haven't we locked them up? That way they would no longer be a threat." Shaak Ti reasoned, trying to find a solution to the Jedi's very complex problem.

"They would escape as soon as our backs are turned, even if force surpressors were used. Not only that, but trying to capture them would only anger them, which I believe is not the wisest action to take." Obi-Wan explained, bringing reason into the room again.

"How do you know they would escape?" Kit inquired, his frown seeming unusual on his normally grinning face.

"Because I know I could." Obi-Wan answered simply, stunning everyone else in the room to silence with how confident he sounded. He remained stoic faced in response to their shocked faces, turning his head to look at Anakin and Ahsoka who where in the centre of the room. "Especially if I had Anakin and Ahsoka to help me." Obi-Wan added, only causing the silence to grow louder as the other Council Members took in what he said. No-one denied his words though. Obi-Wan and Anakin had achieved the impossible before – add Ahsoka to the mix and the three of them were near invincible.

Anakin silently agreed with him, though the judging looks he received from the other council members made him want to shuffle his feet anxiously, or yell at them for staring at him so suspiciously. Many of the Jedi on the Council had never agreed with his methods, thinking him to be impulsive and dangerous, easily forming attachments. It was the reason why they nearly didn't let him join the Jedi. The appearance of his Sith counterpart had only given them the reason they had been looking for to prove he shouldn't have been trained. The idea made his anger spike, though pushed it deep down. It didn't help the Council Members were sending the same looks to Obi-Wan and Ahsoka.

Except for Master Yoda. He seemed to be finding the floor much more interesting to look at.

"Need to learn their weaknesses and strengths, we do. Different, they are. Fight differently, they will. Need to know their plans, we do." He broke the silence with his usual muddled speech, drawing the attention back to him.

"They told us their plans, Master Yoda. They want to get back to their dimension." Adi Gallia stated, her confusion only increasing.

"But the truth, was it, hmm? The way of the Sith, deception is and a silver tongue, Darth Tempest is. Careful, we must be." Master Yoda nodded, as if agreeing with his own conclusion. "Yes, careful, we must be." He added, looking at the floor again. His mouth had curled into a deep frown, an expression that was reflected all around the room.

"We need to understand our enemy before we make a move." Mace decided, sharing a look with a few other council members.

"Then we send them to the front lines." Anakin suggested, a dozen eyes locking onto him in response. Many of them looked at him as if he had grown another head.

"Are you suggesting we let them lead a whole battalion of clones, Skywalker?" Master Windu exclaimed incredulously, making Anakin frown, his eyes darkening.

"No, I'm suggesting they help us fight the Separatists. They said they would and if they are fighting for their lives it will give us a good insight into how powerful they are. Myself and Obi-Wan could make sure they don't do anything Sith-like, keep them in line - that sort of stuff. It kills two birds with one stone." Anakin explained.

"That is a good plan Anakin, but what do we do when the public find out about them, or even worse, the Senate. How do we explain to them about three psychotic Sith who look identical to us?" Obi-Wan pointed out.

"By telling them they're our long lost twins?" Anakin answered, though he said it more like a question.

" _Anakin_." Obi-Wan glared at his former padawan almost half heartedly, as if he was telling himself he really should have expected that response. Anakin, in contrast, looked clueless on what he had said wrong.

"What?"

* * *

After debating, and even more arguing, the council finally came to a decision, much to Anakin's relief. They decided they would go with his plan and send the Sith onto the front lines tomorrow, him and Obi-Wan being tasked with making sure they don't do anything too evil. Since it had been his idea, they also told Anakin it was his job to come up with a believable story to tell the Chancellor, which he wasn't happy about in the slightest. His Sith counterpart was most likely fine with lying, but he definitely wasn't.

They'd also decided that the Sith would sleep in an apartment near him and Obi-Wan's, with Sentinels stationed at the doors.

Anakin wasn't happy about that either.

He had hoped he would see the Sith only when necessary but it seemed now he wouldn't be able to escape them if they were constantly going to be across the hall from him. He wasn't even going to get started on why they weren't sleeping in the cells.

When Obi-Wan stood up from his chair and joined Anakin in the centre of the room, could only praise the force in joy. If he stayed in the damned chambers a second longer he was sure his head would implode.

Anakin bowed to the council members in unison with Obi-Wan and Ahsoka, before all three of them turned around to leave the chambers. When the doors closed behind them, Anakin couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief as he closed his eyes. Right now all he wanted to do was go to bed, or visit Padme. Preferably both.

"Let me guess, you don't like meetings either huh?"

Anakin mentally cursed. He forgot he had to deal with _them_.

He opened his eyes only to see Vader leaning against a pillar, grinning madly at him as his yellow eyes glowed devilishly. Tempest was sat down on one of the seats that were part of the far wall, in the same sitting stance Anakin had seen Obi-Wan use millions of times before. Viscera was leaning against another pillar on the other side of Tempest, making Anakin do a double take when he realized she was sharpening her throwing knives. He couldn't help but stare, which made the yellow-eyed torguta to look up and shoot him an angry glare.

"What are you staring at, Jedi?" Viscera snapped, making Anakin finally gain his composure back. Before he could give a reply, Vader beat him to it.

"I think you're a lot more intimidating than your Jedi counterpart, snips." Vader commented, flashing the girl a grin as he stopped leaning against the wall, standing back to his full height. Anakin chose to glare daggers at Vader, which only made Vader grin wider.

"Vader, leave the Jedi alone. Viscera, stop scaring the Jedi." Tempest ordered with an exasperated tone, standing up himself. Vader and Viscera each gave him a look that made the two sith apprentices look like kicked puppies, their mouths gaping in disbelief.

"But-" Vader started, but was silenced by the sharp glare Tempest sent his way. A few seconds later Vader was sulking like a 10-year-old, arms crossed as he scowled at the floor. A look of amusement seemed to pass across Tempest's face before it vanished again, only to be replaced by the familiar stoic façade that Anakin was used to seeing on Obi-Wan's face.

"So, what has the council decided? Execution? Imprisonment?" Tempest drawled, pulling his pitch black cloak onto his shoulders. Vader and Viscera soon followed suit, pulling their own cloaks on, though Vader was still sulking.

"Neither." Obi-Wan answered, beating Anakin to it. "You're going to stay in an apartment opposite mine and Anakin's. Tomorrow we're all going to the front lines." Obi-Wan continued, his eyes narrowing on Tempest when the Sith Master didn't show even a slight sign of surprise. Anakin suspected that the Sith had been listening in to the meeting the entire time, especially since Viscera had torgutan sensitive hearing.

However, Obi-Wan was suspicious about something else too, Anakin could tell. What it was, Anakin had no idea, but he noticed something was different about the Sith Master – something was off. When Anakin tried to pinpoint what it was, he found that he was overcome with the sensation that it was on the tip of his tongue, but still far out of reach.

"Well then, lead the way Master Kenobi." Tempest spread his arm to the side, stepping out the way so Obi-Wan could lead. A devious smirk was gracing the Sith Master's lips, a devilish look that was reflected in his crystal blue eyes.

Wait…Tempest had _blue_ eyes, not yellow. Why in the name of the force were they blue?

The Sith had said he had put the glamour up before to make Obi-Wan feel more comfortable, but from the way Obi-Wan had tensed, Anakin knew that had been a lie. And that's when it clicked. Tempest wasn't maintaining the glamour that kept his eyes blue to blend in, or to make Obi-Wan comfortable - he was doing it to get under Obi-Wan's skin, to unnerve him.

And the worst part? It was working, and not just on Obi-Wan either.

Anakin watched as his best friend glared at the blue-eyed Sith, but started walking forward all the same. When Obi-Wan passed him, Tempest raised his hood, before falling into step with his Jedi counterpart. Vader and Viscera followed after them with their hoods now up too, the cloaks obscuring their faces. Anakin brought up the rear with Ahsoka, making sure he could see her at all times. He didn't want her to get too close to Vader, or any of the Sith for that matter. The fact that he couldn't sense Tempest at all in the force unsettled him more than the blue eyes did.

They made their way through the Temple without saying a word, weaving their way through the halls and up flights of stairs. At one point they even went in the most awkward elevator ride Anakin had ever experienced, much to his discomfort. He was grateful for the hoods that hid the Sith's faces because many Jedi stopped to stare at the dark clad Sith, sensing the dark side roll off them in waves. Some of the more extreme reactions resulted in them stopping for a few minutes while Obi-Wan reassured the Jedi that they weren't a threat, and they were currently being taken to a secure location (Anakin really didn't like the amusement he sensed from Vader when Obi-Wan said 'secure').

By the time they reached the living area section of the Temple, Anakin was ready to get as far away as possible from the Sith, or even better, lock them up in the deepest, darkest and most force surpressing cell he could find. Of course, neither of those choices were an option for him.

"Your apartment is through that door. We'll bring you some food later, along with a change of clothes. You're too conspicuous in those dark robes and bring too much attention to yourselves." Obi-Wan informed the Sith impassively, gesturing to the door that was in front of them.

"How thoughtful." Viscera muttered, already walking towards the door. Anakin watched in horror when Obi-Wan grabbed the torguta's arm, stopping her going any further. He could practically feel the blazing anger that swept around the room when Obi-Wan grabbed her arm, her eyes glowing dangerously under her hood.

"A group of Sentinels will be arriving any minute to guard the door. You are not allowed to leave the room, understand?" Obi-Wan ordered, unfazed by the waves of the dark side that Viscera was throwing at him. She didn't answer him, but Tempest did.

"We understand, Jedi." Tempest confirmed, his eyes flickering to Viscera for a second, before returning to Obi-Wan. Anakin's former master seemed to get the message for he released Viscera almost immediately, the young torguta herself yanking her arm away as soon as his grip loosened. She glared at Obi-Wan for a few seconds, the force humming with tension, before she moved her gaze away and entered the apartment. Vader followed after her, sending Obi-Wan a steel tipped glare of his own that Obi-Wan seemed to ignore completely. Instead, he kept his eyes locked on Tempest, who in turn never broke his gaze from Obi-Wan.

When the door to the apartment hissed shut, signaling Vader and Viscera had vanished inside the apartment, Tempest finally spoke.

"A guard of Sentinels? We're flattered Master Kenobi, we really are, but I'm afraid you'll have to do better than that. Viscera doesn't scare easily." Tempest commented, his eyes trained sorely on Obi-Wan while he no doubt smirked underneath the hood.

"Ah, yes. Viscera isn't afraid of monsters because you turned her into a monster herself, didn't you?" Obi-Wan shot back bitterly, making Ahoska flinch. Anakin shot his old master a glare, not understanding why he was being so blunt. Tempest didn't look much different, though he was glaring for different reasons.

"I showed her a different path, Obi-Wan." Tempest answered calmly, in fact, a little too calmly for Anakin's taste.

"She's just a child and you've taught her how to be a killer." Obi-Wan shot back. The words did not provoke Tempest but only made him narrow his eyes underneath his hood.

"I taught her how to survive and how to fight. I did the same for Vader too. Without me, he would still be a slave." Tempest stepped closer to Obi-Wan, so close that he was definitely invading personal space. "I am not going to apologise for saving them, Obi-Wan, or for giving them power. I will only apologise for being such a pathetic lifeform in this universe." Tempest spat before walking to the door, the sensor causing it to hiss open. Tempest stopped in the doorway, turning his head back to face Obi-Wan slightly, preparing to say more. "Don't come running to me when they die because of you incompatent teaching skills, Obi-Wan. You will get no pity from a Sith Lord." Tempest finished dramatically, before disappearing into the apartment.

"What the hell was that?" Anakin demanded as soon as the door hissed shut, turning to Obi-Wan. He was surprised to find that Obi-Wan didn't look shaken or hurt by the Sith Master's words - he actually looked quite thoughtful.

"We need to know our enemy, Anakin. Part of achieving that is to know how their universe differs from ours. It seems from what Tempest just said that it isn't just simply that I turned to the dark side. Tempest implied you would still be a slave if it weren't for him, so his history as a Sith probably goes back further than we first thought." Obi-Wan explained, his eyes softening when he saw Ahsoka's shaken form. She was obviously trying to hold herself together after all the events that had happened over the day, but it seemed her control was slipping.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Ahsoka. You have to remember Viscera isn't you. She never will be." Obi-Wan added softly while Ahsoka kept her eyes trained on the floor.

"With all due respect, Master Kenobi," She started, lifting her head so she could look Obi-Wan dead in the eyes. "how can you be certain about that?" Ahsoka asked, stunning both Obi-Wan and Anakin with the question.

She didn't say anything else, instead choosing to walk away, leaving two speechless Jedi behind her. She knew what they were thinking, just as they knew what was going through her head.

What happened on Mortis wasn't just a nightmare.

Now it was reality.

* * *

"I seriously can not believe they fell for that! As soon as we wave a white flag they instantly trust us? Are they stupid or someth'in?" Vader asked no one in paricular, collapsing onto the bare couch that was part of the living area in the apartment. The bedrooms were down a corridor to the right while the small kitchen and dining area was behind him. Viscera was currently raiding the cupboards, trying to find anything edible to eat since there was nothing in the fridge. Tempest had only just walked in, a deep frown on his face.

"They are definitely not genius', skyguy, I'll tell you that." Viscera commented, standing on her tiptoes so she could see into the high cupboards. "Ahah!" She let out a cry as she finally found something edible, instantly using the force to get it to leap into her hand. She walked over to one of the arm chairs that were arranged near the couch, collapsing into it much like Vader had as she started to munch on the snack. When she noticed the frown that only continued to deepen on Tempest's face, she stopped mid chew with crumbs around her face, raising an eyebrow at her Master.

"You all right there, Master? What did the Jedi say?" She asked, Vader turning his head round to look at Tempest too.

"Kenobi tried to trick me into revealing any information about us. Either that or I'm getting under his skin more than I realized." Tempest explained with a frown, walking to the kitchen so he could get a drink. He searched the tins only to grumble when there was no tea leaves hidden within them. "Do these Jedi have any taste at all?" He all but nearly shouted, glaring at the empty tins with glowing eyes. He had dropped the glamour as soon as he'd stepped into the apartment, ridding himself of any connections to the man he was before he became a Sith.

"You could ask your double for some. I'm sure if he has the same tastes as you he'll have a stash of tea lying around somewhere." Vader suggested, reaching for the remote that switched the holo projector on. He seemed oblivious to the scowl Tempest sent him, as well as completely ignoring when Tempest ground out 'over my dead body'.

"I could go get some, maybe do a bit of scouting while I'm at it. Or even buy something more tasty than this stuff." Ahsoka added, gesturing to the tasteless snack that she was making her grimance in disgust.

"No, I'll go. I need to do something anyway." Tempest concluded, throwing one last glare at the empty tins. He exited the kitchen but instead of making to leave through the front door, which would be undoubtly guarded by Sentinels by now, he made his way to the balcony. "Don't get into trouble while I'm gone. If they come looking for me, say I'm meditating in my room. My force echo should trick them." He added, not looking back at the too Sith sat down. Vader grunted an acknowledgement, already engrossed in the pod race that was being shown on the holo projector. Viscera just followed Tempest's every move, frowning when she realized he was heading for the balcony.

"Aren't you going to use the front door?" She asked as her brow furrowed just as Tempest stopped in front of the balcony railing.

"Doors are for people with no imagination, apprentice." Tempest stated indifferently. After spending a few seconds looking over the railing as if to assess the height of the fall, Tempest placed his hands on the railing. The horizon was full of towering skyscrapers, the darkness of night making the lights of the planet-wide city stand out against the black sky. The distant sounds of speeder horns and traffic drifted to Tempest's ears, but he didn't listen. His eyes were focused on the Senate building, a structure that rose above everything else and just as grand as the Jedi Temple. Tempest had decided it was time to pay an old _friend_ a visit.

In one fluid motion, Tempest leaped over the railing and off the balcony, vanishing from Viscera's sight. All she could do was blink in shock.

"Did our Master just jump off a balcony thousands of feet in the air?" Viscera asked Vader, not taking her eyes off the place where her master had disappeared from. Vader, on the other hand, didn't seem surprised at all. He pulled his gaze away from the holo screen only to look at the empty balcony for a few seconds, before turning his gaze back to the pod race without even batting an eye.

"Probably."


	5. The Ally And The Ghost

Sheev Palpatine strode towards his office, scanning the report he was reading on his datapad as he walked. If he had been the vulnerable, clueless and completely defenseless man he pretended to be, he would have blindly walked into his office, eyes still fixed on his datapad. But Palpatine wasn't defenseless and certainly wasn't clueless. Therefore, when he reached the door to his office, he hesitated before opening the door.

Something was wrong. The sensation of the dark side of the force seemed to leak out from behind the door, his office positively drowning in the dark side. He had always been careful to cloak the dark force energy that clung to his office because of him, knowing that the Jedi would easily see through the facade he wore if he didn't. The force energy that seeped through that door couldn't possibly be coming from him. So what, or who, was it coming it from?

Palpatine disappeared, Darth Sidious taking his place. There was an dark sider in his office, one that wasn't one he had trained. It was time to dispose of it.

Sidious opened the door, immediately striding through the threshold and into his office. He had to admit, he couldn't exactly hide the way he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight that greeted him, his mouth even opening as he was taken by complete and utter surprise.

Dressed in dark, stylish robes was no one other than Obi-Wan Kenobi, his eyes glowing an unnatural, molten yellow. His shiny black boots were resting on Sidious' desk, the man himself leant back into Sidious' chair. A lightsaber, different to the one Sidious had seen before, was clearly attached to Kenobi's belt, while a smile was visible on his lips. Assuredly, the most fearsome weapon he wielded was that minefield of a smile.

"Hello there." Kenobi greeted, his voice somehow sounding chilling in ways Sidious had never realized before. And kriffing hells, did the force thrum with power as he spoke. "I see some people never change."

At the man's words and the mocking eyes that accompanied them, Sidious regained his senses. No matter how shocking it was, the force did not lie. Obi-Wan Kenobi was sitting, or rather lounging, before him, swathed in the dark side just as much he was. His hand reached out, the force answering his call to bring his lightsabers to him. However, they never came. They weren't where he had left them, hidden away in one of his private drawers.

In front of him, Kenobi shook his head, tutting at Sidious' behavior. Slowly, he raised his hand, revealing Sidious' lightsabers were held within his grip. "Looking for these?" Kenobi asked as he waved them about, the fierce grin magnifying, if that were even possible. Sidious glared, anger raging through the force all around him.

"How did you find them?" He managed to ground out through clenched teeth. After all, he was a curious man and even with his fury blinding his thoughts, he wanted to know how the man had found something that even some of the best Jedi couldn't sense.

In response, Kenobi only grinned harder. "To be honest, it wasn't that hard. You're obviously wondering how I found them while the Jedi couldn't even sense them." Sidious glared harder at that particular remark. "The answer is simple really: the Jedi look for the dark side but I looked for the shimmers in the force, shimmers that betrayed the glamours you put on them." Sidious' features seemed to release his anger at the explanation, hate morphing into shock and maybe, if only a little bit, of admiration. It took great skill to do what Kenobi had done, skill that the man seemed to have in spades.

"Who taught you how to do that?" Sidious questioned, for now forgetting that the man had his lightsabers. Knowledge was power, and Sidious was intent on gaining some.

Kenobi seemed to evaluate Sidious before answering, his bright yellow eyes scanning Sidious from head to foot. His answer itself was short, but nether the less caused another wave of shock to resonate through Sidious' black soul. "You did."

At first, Sidious didn't understand at all, sure that he had never taught Kenobi anything in his life. Force, he hadn't even believed the man could hold so much _darkness_ , his mind set on turning Skywalker instead. But then Sidious thought about it, his mind recalling what his apprentice had told him a few days ago.

An experiment gone wrong. Grevious dead. Three new Sith.

Suddenly, everything clicked into place, the details revealing themselves to Sidious in blinding clarity. "You're not Obi-Wan Kenobi." Sidious stated, a sense of unease traveling down his spine as the man before him smirked.

"No, I'm not." The man confirmed, taking his boots off the desk before standing up. He bowed to Sidious, his eyes never breaking from Sidious' gaze, before returning to his full height. "My name is Darth Tempest, Lord and Master of the Sith. I have a...proposition for you." Tempest extended his hand, letting Sidious take his lighsabers back. After doing so, Sidious stared at Tempest, recognizing and re-evaluating the fellow Sith that stood before him. A Sith, that was although competition, could make a powerful ally.

"And what kind of proposition is that, Darth Tempest?"

"I am under the impression that you are, and have always been, a seeker of knowledge, Darth Sidious. Therefore, I thought that you would benefit from what I know, such as, say the location of the forgotten Sith Temple entrance that lies underneath the Jedi Temple." Tempest proposed, Sidious standing straighter at the mention of the Temple. "In return, of course, I would like to know some information of my own."

Sidious narrowed his eyes at Tempest, his interest peaked even if he was suspicious of the other Sith Lord. "Go on." He prompted, confirming to Tempest that he was interested.

In response, a satisfied smirk leapt onto Tempest's face, his yellow eyes flashing in the dimly lit office. "Tell me, Sidious, what do you know about the orders that were programmed into the clones?"

* * *

Tempest strode down the Senate hallways, his cloak blending in with the shadows. He avoided as many confrontations as he could, using his powerful mind tricks when confrontation with the guards was absolutely necessary. He needed to leave quickly, finish the rest of his errands, and then get back to the Temple as fast as possible. He could not let the Jedi find out what he was planning.

Tempest quickened his pace, making his way through the Senate, navigating his way through endless corridors and halls that he had memorized years ago. Underneath his hood, his eyes glowed a deadly molten yellow, his focus not wavering as he pasted senators and guards. He had placed a glamour upon himself that made everyone disinterested in him, forgetting they had even seen him once he had walked past. It was something that required a lot of focus, so Tempest was more than relieved when he entered a less densely populated corridor.

However, even there it was not completely deserted. Two women walked ahead of him, along with a tall man, their backs turned to him. His first instinct was to just overtake them, thinking they were just senators, but then he noticed the guards that followed one of the women. Their distinctive armor instantly gave away the planet they were from, and therefore, the woman they were protecting.

Satine.

Tempest stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes widening at the realization. Although he could only see her back, he recognized her soft blonde hair and the headdress she wore immediately.

"I admire your courage to stay neutral, Satine, even in these dark times. I feel as if this war is only getting worse." The other women said, her brown hair tied up into an elegant bun. Tempest instantly recognized her voice, a voice that had belonged to dear friend once - Padme Amidalla.

"Indeed, Duchess. What you have done to change Mandalore's ways is a magnificent achievement, even if the rest of the Senate do not believe in your views." The man commented, who Tempest realized was Bail Organa. He'd met with the man multiple times, though he regretted to say they were never truly close friends like Padme had been. However, his eyes only followed Satine, his Satine.

"Thank you, Senator Organa. It is nice hear from people who agree with me. You as well, Padme. I am grateful that both of you are pushing for negotiations with the Separatists. You are right – this war is only getting worse and I fear for what will become of the galaxy if it carries on." She replied back, her voice just as angelic as he remembered. All three of them stopped in the corridor where it spilt into two hallways, both leading in different directions.

"We fear that too, Satine. It was a pleasure to see you again and I hope maybe we could reaquaint ourselves. How about tomorrow, at my apartments?" Padme invited, smiling at Satine. She smiled back, her eyes happier and brighter than he remembered.

"I will make sure I'm there Padme." Satine gave a slight bow, Padme and Bail bowing together in response.

Both Padme and Bail said their farewells before turning to walk away down one of the hallways. Soon Satine stood completely alone, except for her guards, her eyes still focused on her departing friends. If there was a time to reveal his presence, this was it.

Tempest made to take a step forwards but then his body suddenly froze in place. He knew this wasn't his Satine. This woman was just an echo of the woman he had fallen in love with. This woman was a ghost.

The seconds started to pass by painfully, but Tempest still didn't move. He longed to call her name, to get her to turn around, but his mouth remained shut. His heart fought for dominance but his mind remained in power of his actions.

Satine was about to walk away, herself, when she felt conscious of her surroundings. The uncomfortable itch that came with being watched flooded her senses, and against her better judgment she turned around, her eyes scanning the corridor that stretched behind her.

It was empty.

"Everything all right, m'lady?" One of her guards asked when she frowned at the sight, confused not only at the corridor's emptiness, but the reason why she felt someone should be there in the first place.

"No…no, I'm quite fine." Satine reassured, sending the corridor one last glance, the frown still in place. Then she turned around, walking away so she could return to her own temporary apartment, her guards shadowing her every step.

Tempest watched her leave, regretting that he had invaded her mind like that, twisting her perception of what she saw. He had promised her once that he would never use the force against her and until now, he had kept it. But then again, a part of him whispered, that wasn't his Satine.

His gloved hands clenched at his sides, though not in anger. Tempest turned, going back the way he had come, determined to get out of the place as soon as possible.

No one was there to notice his eyes were no longer yellow.

* * *

"Why do you even like these stupid pod races anyway?" Viscera asked Vader, who tore his gaze away from the holo screen for a only few seconds so he could send her a glare.

"They are not stupid, snips. I used to be a pod racer myself." Vader kept his eyes on the screen, wincing as one pod crashed and exploded into a canyon wall. Meanwhile, Viscera's lips had curled up to form a face of pure disgust.

"You raced in one of them rust buckets?" Viscera exclaimed in disbelief, Vader now turning his full attention towards her.

"Those _rust buckets_ , are very hard to pilot. I was the only human to ever manage it and one of the most successful racers this galaxy has ever seen. The first time I finished a race I won, and I kept winning until I was more or less the galaxy's undisputed champion. How else do you think I managed to own that palace on Tatooine?" He explained, an edge to his voice that Viscera chose to ignore. In response to his question, Viscera just shrugged, barely affected by his grand claims.

"To be fair, I thought Tempest had bought you that place. Or at least, killed the person who owned it."

"I did no such thing, apprentice. However, Vader did kill the previous owner of his other palace and I can't deny my part in that." Viscera whirled her head to see Tempest entering the apartment from the balcony, two bags carried in between his arms. Vader stood up to go help him, even though his eyes drifted back to the holo screen that still displayed the pod races a few times.

"Where did you go? I've been stuck watching Vader's stupid pod races for hours." Viscera complained, standing up as well so she could go help the two men. Vader had already moved to the kitchen to unpack the food Tempest had brought back to eat, though his voice still could be heard when he responded to Viscera's remark.

"For the last time, they are not STUPID!" He yelled, Viscera sharing a knowing smile with Tempest, who smiled knowingly back.

Both of them didn't say a word, instead moving to the small, cramped dining area that was part of the living space to set the table. Vader soon brought the food out, all three of them wasting no time in sitting down to eat.

While Vader and Viscera continued to tease and annoy each other, Tempest stayed quiet, his yellow eyes flicking to look at the Senate building through the open balcony more than once. Viscera didn't notice, still not familiar with how Tempest worked, but Vader did. He didn't mention it, not in front of Viscera but later, when Viscera had retired for the night, he did confront his Master about it. After all, even for Sith their relationship was an unorthodox one. They weren't just Master and Apprentice, they were _family_. They were as close as brothers, even if neither of them admitted it.

"What's wrong?" Tempest turned to see Vader come stand next to him, his eyes following Tempest's gaze to the Senate building. Tempest had been leaning against the balcony railing, eyes set on Coruscant's skyline, the mushroom shaped Senate building nestled among them.

"Nothing." Tempest easily replied, returning his gaze to the skyline.

"Right, and I haven't seen that look before." Vader lied obviously, earning a sharp glare from Tempest. Vader, however, was not so easily deterred. "You can tell me, Obi-Wan." Vader reassured, softer this time. It seemed to work, for Tempest sighed, his shoulders slumping in defeat.

"I saw her, Anakin. I saw Satine." He admitted, making Vader's eyes widen in shock. The Sith Apprentice turned his own gaze to the skyline, his mind whirling in an effort to take in the information. There was silence between them for a while, before Vader finally got his voice back.

"Oh...That's definitely a problematic development." He managed to say, rather stupidly really. Tempest made an effort to point that out.

"No, you don't say." Sarcasm and a bitter undertone laced Tempest's words, Vader throwing a concerned frown his Master's way, an unusual sight associated with a Sith.

"Look, I'm sorry. I've never jumped into alternate dimensions before where my best friend's dead wife is alive, ok? All of this is just as new to me as it is to you." Vader snapped, turning his gaze away from Tempest so he didn't need to see the pain flash across his friend's face. He ended up sighing just like Tempest had done, lost for words, except for the one question that mattered. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, Anakin. She's not her, she'll never be her but..." Tempest trailed off, not daring to say the words himself.

"At the same time she is." Vader finished for him, still not looking at Tempest. The Sith Master himself didn't look at him either. "Do what you want, Obi-Wan. Don't think about the Jedi, our plan, none of it. If you don't want to see her, fine thats that. If you do... then we'll change the plans. We'll make it work. We're in this together, every step of the way."

Tempest turned to meet Vader's gaze this time, even though he still didn't say word. He didn't need to. Neither did Vader.

They both turned their gazes back to the coruscant skyline, the night sky overlooking the skyscapers that were lit up with light, speeders racing between them. In the centre, the Senate building stood, the home of an ally and a ghost.


End file.
